Thor The Dark World
by HephaestusSmith
Summary: Every 5000 years the worlds align and darkness is stronger than ever. Percy Jackson has been blasted into space by Pontus. The Gladiators have separated and earth is vulnerable. Thor, Loki, and Percy must unite to stop Malekith and his Dark Elves from taking control of all nine realms. But unknown to even Odin Thanos and Himeros are on the rise. Sequel to Neptune Initiative.
1. Darkness

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Percy Jackson**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the delay by welding midterms were about three weeks long an I just didn't have time to write. Puss my comupter decided to be a little bitch so I had to get that taken care of. **

**_BY THE WAY I HAVE NOT READ HOUSE OF HADES YET SO PLEASE DON'T SAY ANYTHING ABOUT IT IN REVIEW._**

**Any way here is the first chapter of Thor The Dark World.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **Darkness

_"Some believe, that before the universe there was nothing. They're wrong. There was darkness, and there was light. Darkness and light cannot exist in the same space. In the explosion that created the universe Chaos, The Mother of All, was born. She became the vessel of light and all that it is. But she was lonely and so she created her family. The first god called their home Earth._

_"Himeros was the first and into himself he took darkness. With that darkness he went to war with Chaos and killed her. In the explosion created by her death Asgard was created. Seven other realms rose with Asgard and the branches of Yadrisil, The Worlds Tree, were formed._

_"After Asgard the worlds of Alfhiem and Svartalfhiem formed. Alfiem became home to the Light elves and Svartalfhiem is home of the blood thirsty Dark Elves. The next to rise was Muspellheim, home of the Fire Demons. With Muspellhiem rose Vanaheim, home of the Vanir, the sister world of Asgard._

_"Jotunheim, home of the Frost Giants, rose with Nidavellir, home of the dwarves. But last of the realms to form was Hel, the realm of the dead._

_"Alfheim fell into war with Svartalfheim and sought the aid of Buri, my grandfather and first ruler of Asgard. Buri agreed and together Asgard and Alfheim drove the Dark Elves into exile. However the days of war were not yet at an end._

_"In the days of my Father, Bor, faced the threat of the Fire Demons. Together with the Vanir Asgard joined the Dwarves and returned the demons to their world. Then in the young days of my reign I was forced to go to war with the Jotunn to protect the peace of the realms._

_"Upon our arrive to earth I met the Greeks. The power of these gods and goddesses rivaled even my own. They were the direct descendants of Mother Chaos. We United and Drove the Jotenn from Midgard. The Greeks left the war to us aft the battle and after a long violent war the power of the Jotten were defeated._

_"I returned to Midgard afterword and tried to form a treaty with the Gods of Olympus. They however had grown bitter toward up for the humans had come to worship Asgardians as Gods. They felt slighted by their loss of followers and drove me from their lands and back to Asgard._

_"But the damage had been done and mankind worshipped Asgard as heaven. Finally the Asgardians returned to Asgard, where we remained for many centuries. I would return to Olympus from time to time trying to obtain a truce. Finally in your 1930's they accepted._

_"The result of our alliance was such that we would not arm one another. This ment that a Greek demigod child would never be harmed by an Asgardian and that the citizens of Agard would not interfere with Greek matters. If an Asgardian harmed a Greek that one would be banished to Hel. Should a Greek harm an Asgardian they would be banished to Tartarus. The treaty was not meant to bind our people together and bring peace between our worlds._

_"But on November 22, 1963 the treaty was broken. The Daughter of Loki, Hela, killed your country's president and Son of Apollo. The Greeks banished us from their world and per our end of the agreement Hela was banished to Hel and has not been heard from since._

_"But the Darkness of Himeros has survived, Jane Foster. Deep in the bowels of the universe Himeros has continued to plan for his return. His darkness is spreading and the Dark Elves have begun a new war."_

* * *

_Asteroid deep in the heart of the universe_

"Our servant on Svartalfheim is ready the attack, My Lords," said the other as he kneeled.

"Good. Tell them to begin." said the massive purple form of Thanos.

"Lord Thanos," the Other began, "Is it wise to attack Earth once more. As I have said to challenge them is to court death.:

"That is the plan you fool!" Thanos growled.

"You will do as instructed," called a deep cold voice.

"Yes, Master Himeros," the Other said.

* * *

_Svartalfheim_

Kurse walked into the darkened room. He was not the usual Dark Elf. Most of his kind had long white hair, pure white skin, and solid black eyes. He on the other hand had dark skin, black hair, and brown irises. Another of his kind was in the room. One who was also different. Their ruler Malekith the Accursed. Malekith had the long white hair of their kin but only half of his body had the white skin of the Dark Elves. The other half had dark crusty skin. His eyes were a pale crystal blue.

Kurse walked up to his lord's throne and knelt. "What news?" Malekith said in his cold clear voice.

"We are to attack Midgard and Asgard," Kurse responded.

"Very well. Prepare the army. You shall lead the attack on Midgard. We leave in two hours."

"Yes my lord," Kurse said before leaving the room.

* * *

_Earth, Clover University_

Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster, and Eric Selvig were arguing. Granted this was nothing to unusual but it was the subject that was odd. Nico di'Angelo, Darcy's boyfriend, had been the cause of much of their arguing over the past few months. In the beginning it was more about the boy's abilities than the boy himself. That had changed now though. The arguments settled around two things: his age and his world.

Despite Darcy's arguments that he was technically older than herself, Jane, and Eric, the other two remained disapproving. They argued that regardless of when he was born he still looked barely eighteen, if that. His age had begun to catch up but he still looked a few years younger than Darcy. Today however their main point of attack would be against his world.

"I just don't see what the big deal is," Darcy snapped. "You are in love with Thor and he is _hundreds_ of years old. And he looks younger."

"Yes but Thor looks my age!" Jane growled, "Besides I wasn't going to say anything about his age." _Today,_ Jane added in her head.

"Darcy we are just worried that…" Eric began.

"That what he will do a Heracles and kill me?" Darcy yelled.

"No," Eric snapped, "We are worried that you will get killed in an attempt ment for him. You have already been attacked by monsters once, and that was just because you were in the same area."

"He had no trouble saving me. Plus Nico and those monsters did less damage to the town than Thor and the Destroyer."

"Yes but he has said himself that those monsters were weak. What If stronger ones attack him? He has very powerful enemies, Darcy. Just being near him puts you in danger, let alone dating him," Jane said.

"Oh my god," Darcy almost screamed, "Could you be anymore hypocritical! Thor's brother nearly destroyed New York and you still won't even admit that Thor is just as dangerous to be around as Nico!" Darcy took a deep breath then continued. "Listen, nothing you say will change anything between Nico and I. He may look young but he is over seventy years old. His is strong enough to protect me. Just like Thor is strong enough to protect you. So can you please drop it?"

Just then there was a buzzing from one of the instrements. Darcy almost leapt for the device. "He this is one of the ones you built for detecting the Bifrost."

"Impossible they haven't picked up anything since Thor left," Eric said.

Darcy took the instrument and started to smack it against her hand. It continued beeping. "Let me se that," Jane said. Darcy handed her the devise and Jane started beating against the table. It kept beeping.

"I thought you would have something more scientific than that," Darcy teased.

Eric walked over and looked at the devise. "It's coming from somewhere in town." The three looked at each other. Without saying a word they grabbed their coats and began to fallow the device toward whatever was causing it to go off.

* * *

_Abandoned Warehouse near Colver University_

Adarius had not meant to flip over the cement truck. He wasn't even sure how he did. All he knew was that he and his brother and sister had decided to explore the warehouse. When they entered the room with the cement truck, well he just felt like he had to touch it. When he did things got weird.

The truck lifted off the ground and began to turn before it came crashing down on its top. Adarius felt like all the energy had been drain from him. His vision began to grow fuzzy and soon after everything went black.

* * *

When Jane, Eric, and Darcy arrived they were immediately confronted by an ambulance. As far as they could tell some boy had touched a cement truck and it had flipped over. The police had taped off the area though and wouldn't allow them through. Jane of course started to scream at the cops until Eric drug her away.

"Guh, what do we do now?" Jane growled.

"Hey guys what's this?" Darcy called. Darcy was standing over by the edge of the building. Jane and Eric walked over curiously. Darcy was looking down at the edge of the building and at first Eric and Jane didn't see anything. Then just as they were about to say something to Darcy they saw a small pile of…something. It looked like black dust but not.

Before Darcy or Eric could stop her Jane reached down and touched the dust. Instantly her arm went numb with cold. Jane's snapped her hand away. Together they stared at the unknown substance. "I think we should leave," Jane said. She didn't know why but there was something about that dust that made her scared. The other nodded and together they returned to their lab. And when they arrived Jane was exhausted.

* * *

_Asgard_

Thor was in as good a mood as could be expected. Earth was relatively safe for the time being. Yes there was some commotion in the Greek world but it was nothing their heroes couldn't manage. Jane was safe from what Thor had heard from Heimdal.

The reconstruction of the Bifrost was nearly completed and order would soon be returned to the nine realms. There were some disturbances but they would be dealt with. Life on Asgard was as it should be. But still something kept nagging at Thor. He just wasn't sure what that something was.

If he had to guess he would have to say that it was the silence that bothered him. Loki was said to have remained silent since his imprisonment. Thor had only been told of this however as he was yet to visit the prison. Then there was silence from Scartalfhiem. Heimdal said the actions disappeared from his view. That was four months ago.

The All Father was worried as well, though he hid it well. Odin did not show it but Thor knew Odin feared that Ragnarok was near. The day fear by all of Asgard. The Nine Worlds would align soon and with them ancient evil could rise, according to Odin. The All Father feared that when the worlds aligned Asgard would fall. Ragnarok would be upon them. It was prophesied that Loki would bring about that day and with it their destruction. Of course Loki had never been told about the prophecy. Thor himself only recently found out.

Thor sat in his chamber now. It was where he spent most of his time now days. He missed Jane and wished he'd had the time to visit her before his return to Asgard. Not that he didn't miss Darcy and Eric as well, but it was mostly Jane.

Heimdal told him Darcy was now seeing a lot of a Greek these days. Thor was happy for her but hoped she understood the danger it put her in. Greeks attracted a lot of danger. Hopefully the Son of Hades knew what danger he was putting her in.

Suddenly his door burst open and Sif followed by The Warriors Three rushed into his room. They were all in full battle armor. "Heimdel requsts to speak with you," Sif said.

"Why what has happened?" Thor said as he stood.

"It is the mortal," Volstagg answered. "She has gone missing, and Midgard is under attack by the Dark Elves."

Before any of them could do anything else the palace was shook by a massive explosion. Together Thor, Sif, and the Warriors Three ran from the room. Mjolnir flew into Thor's hand and his armor began to form as lightning danced across his skin. When the friends reached the ground floor of the palace they found it in ruins.

Dark Elves were streaming out of some sort of giant black tower and into the Palace itself. Smaller ships that looked similar were flying around the great city leaving only destruction in their wake. The ground soldiers carried weapons similar to mortal guns. Asgardian soldiers began to funnel into the hall from the armory.

"Asgardian's attack!" Thor bellowed. In the battle that followed the Asgardians gained little ground. The Dark Elves had found their way into the prisons and the door leading to the Weapons Vault was wide open. Thor was about to charge toward the Vault when Odin blasted into the hall from the same hallway.

With the aid of the All Father the elves were driven back. Thor's battle made its way to the prison chambers. When he first entered the room he saw that two elves had entered Loki's cell. Loki was fighting them though and when the last of them fell Loki slumped back now onto his bed. Thor began to drive the elves from the hall.

When the battle ended and the elves retreated Thor immediately went to his father.

* * *

"Father I must go," Thor pleaded.

"No," Odin said calmly as he over saw the treatment of the wounded. "The Bifrost is not yet completed and I cannot gather enough dark energy to get you there."

"The Bifrost is complete enough for transporting a few," Thor argued.

"She is a mortal Thor. Their lives are fleeting. You will stay here on Asgard," Odin said.

"Perhaps it is best to give him permission dear," Frigga said, "Beside I am sure he will go with or without your permission."

Odin sighed as he saw his wife's logic. "Fine go. But return her as soon as you know she is safe."

"Yes father," Thor said as he turn and ran to the rainbow bridge.

Sif and the Warriors Three made to follow him but where stopped by Odin. "No," he said, "You will stay here and help with the wounded."

"Yes my lord," Sif said, though she didn't look too pleased.

"He will bring her to Asgard," Odin whispered to his wife.

"Perhaps that is not a bad thing. It could be interesting to meet the woman who could tame your son," Frigga said.

Odin looked at his wife. "He is your son as well."

"In some ways," Frigga replied.

"He has been rased by you," Odin said.

"Yes and I love him as I would my own child. As I love Loki. When will you tell him the truth of his birth?" Frigga asked.

"Soon," Odin said.

* * *

_Culver University_

Jane was still fuming at Darcy. It seemed that no matter what she and Eric said Darcy wouldn't realize how dangerous Nico was. Now though they were busy setting up equipment to test some new theories. Darcy and the new intern, John Davis, were setting up the cameras that would capture the experiment's results. Eric was getting the cameras hooked up to the computer and Jane was supervising.

They had set up in the main courtyard because of the greater space and students were streaming around their area. Darcy had finished setting up all of her equipment and was now helping John assemble his. They were nearly finished with the setup when the screams started.

Jane, Eric, Darcy, and John all turned to as a giant, black structure appeared in the bay. It looked like a knife that was missing the handle. It cut it way through the water as it moved toward land. The water around it turned black and poisoned looking. The scientists looked at one another in amazement as the tower made landfall.

The earth seemed to have no effect on slowing the approach. Dirt went flying everywhere and more screams erupted as it cut through one of the surrounding building. As the tower came to a halt what could only be soldiers began to pour out onto the ground. The scientist started to run.

They all ran in different directions. The soldiers were firing some kind of weapon that seared hole through the stone columns that supported the buildings. Cars were exploding and people were screaming. People ran into each other as they attempted to get out of the line of fire.

Darcy ducked into the college library as one of the blasts broke through a column and demolished the doors. Darcy rolled underneath a table as another blast took out a book case. Smoke began to fill the building as a fire began to spread. She ran past burning cases on the way to the back of the building and the emergency exit.

Darcy burst through the exit only to come face to face with half a dozen of the soldiers. She ducked back behind the door as one of the soldiers fired. That was when Darcy realized how the people of New York felt when he aliens had attacked. There was no were to run. Nico was working with the Gladiators and there were no heroes to save them.

Darcy ran and hid by one of the few remaining bookshelves as she tried not to breath in too much smoke. Blasters were being fire all around her. Darcy glanced around the end of the book and saw a path back out the front door. She made a dash for it as blaster shot after her. Just as she reached exited the building there was the sound of an explosion and a beam of multi-colored light shot down from the sky. As the beam vanished Darcy smiled. The next best thing to Nico had arrived. Thor had come to save the day.

* * *

Jan looked out from behind the remains of a car as Thor arrived. His face was a mast of anger but he was just as she remembered. The soldier instantly began to retreat. That was when Jan saw a few of them where carrying something from her lab. It was part of the device Eric had built for the Tesseract. A few of the soldier charged at Thor but the God of Thunder raised his hammer into the air before slamming it into the ground. The ground erupted in front of him in a storm of lightning that engulfed the soldiers.

In the same motion Thor sent Mijlonir flying toward the black spire. The hammer hit with a flash and left a gaping hole before returning to Thor's hand. A single dark figure rand toward the tower and leapt in through the hole. Before Thor could continue his attack the ship dissolved in to the same black dust the scientist had seen earlier that day.

Darcy was standing in the door of the Library. Eric was emerging from behind a dumpster. Thor stood in the center of the courtyard looking around and trying to find something. When his eyes landed on Jane he smiled. Jane on the other hand froze. Darcy and eric joinder as the police arrived.

"Go to him," Eric said with a smile.

Jane turned to Darcy who nodded as she beamed. Jane turned back to Thor, who was looking uncertain now. There was a nudge in her back and Jane took a step forward. "Go," Darcy hissed. Jane began to walk forward. Thro walked to meet her as it began to rain.

As soon as Thor was close enough Jane slapped him. "Sorry," Jane said, "I just needed to make sure you were real. It's been a very strange day."

"Jane I…" Thor began. Jane slapped him again.

"Where were you?" Jane said.

"Where were you? You disappeared from Heimdel's view this morning," Thor growled.

"I have been right here, waiting for you. I saw you on TV you know. With the Avengers. Why didn't you at least stop by?"

"Jane I had to protect Earth from Loki's madness. The Bifrost was destroyed. I had no way of getting back to Earth. The All-Father had to gather dark energy to get me here to fight Loki." Jane was still frowning and Thor asked, "What is wrong?"

"Well as excuses go, it's not terrible," Jane said.

"Jane do you trust be," Thor asked.

"Yes why?"

"We can continue this later. Right now I need to get you some were safe. Hold on," Thor instructed.

Thor put his arm around her and held her close, "Wait what…" Jane was cut of by another explosion and all she could see was a rainbow.

Somewhere in the back ground she her Darcy scream, "WAIT JANE!" Then she was in the most beautiful city she had ever been in.


	2. Meeting the Family

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or PJO**

* * *

**AN: This will probably be the last update for a little while. I have some other stuff written but I am down to the last two weeks of the semester so finales will be my main priority. **

**I also want to remind you that this is a sequel to my other story Neptune Initiative. Percy will also be in the next chapter. However he isn't going to meet up with Thor for a few more chapters. **

**I finally got around to seeing the move and have made a few minor changes to what is to come that will make it line up a little better with the movie.**

**Anyway enjoy the new chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Meeting the Family

_ Asgard_

Jane was moving faster than she ever had before. Every color she could imagine was swirling around her. Stars were flying by at an incredible rate. The only thing she could feel was Thor as he held her close. Then with a bang the lights vanished.

"Oh we have to do that again," Jane said. She was standing in a round room. The walls were gleaming bronze and there was a humming coming from below their feet. Behind her she saw a spinning tunnel that began to move above their heads. In the center of the room Jane saw a raised platform.

The man standing on the platform had golden eyes and chocolate skin. In front of him he held a massive broad sword. His armor was golden. That was when Jane notice that the room was only part way finished.

A deep gravelly voice spoke and Jan looked at the man, "Jane Foster it is a pleasure. I am Heimdel."

"Welcome to Asgard," Thor said.

* * *

_Hades_

Darcy and Eric stood in the throne room of the God of the Underworld. Nico had brought them here after the collapse of Mount Borah. Nico had just left.

"Who are Percy and Annabeth?" Erick asked.

"Of all the things he has told you, he hid this?" Hades asked. Eric nodded. Hades sighed as if he was bracing himself for something unpleasant. "Percy Jackson is the most powerful demigod to ever live and the favorite son of my brother, Poseidon. Annabeth was the greatest Child of Athena and his girlfriend."

"What happened to her?"

"She was killed by one of our enemies," Persephone whispered. The Queen of the Underworld then told the story. Shen she finished Eric and Darcy looked at her in amazement.

"They did all of that?" Darcy whispered.

"Yes," Hades answered. "They were quite the team."

"And I thought Nico was tough."

"Oh but he is," Hades grumbled, "He is one of the few who can match Jackson. Before the sacrifice of the ophiotaurus that is. Now with a godly weapon he should be able to do so again."

"Unless Percy has the Axe," Persephone commented.

"It has been lost since before the Titans," Hades countered

"What axe?" Eric said.

"The Axe of Chaos," Hades said as a chill passed over them all.

* * *

_Asgard_

Jane was floored by the beauty of the Realm Eternal. Even When It showed signs of a recent battle. Everything seemed to shine and glitter in the light of the day. It was almost to regal to believe. Then they reached the palace.

At first glance it was more beautiful than anything she had ever seen. But as she continued to look she saw that hit held the most damage. There was a massive hole in one of its walls. When they enter it got worse. In the main hall they saw dozens of wounded being tended to. Jane caught sight of the Warriors Three and Sif among these that helped the wounded.

In the center of the room they saw a man who both terrified and comforted Jane. He looked similar to Thor but older and with a golden eye patch over one eye. His remaining eye bore into Jane and straight into her soul. It was like he saw everything about her before he turned to Thor.

"She does not belong here," he said in a deep voice that was full of authority.

"It is…" Thor began.

"She is a mortal and her place is on Midgard."

"She needs our protection…" Thor tried again.

"Her life is but a short blink in the universe. If it is her time to die she will die. And she will die on Midgard."

"Wait a second you can't just talk about me like I am not here," Jane said. She knew as soon as she finished that she had crossed a line. Everyone in the hall was staring at her as she started to feel uncomfortable.

"I am Odin All-Father, King of Asgard and the Father of Thor."

"Oh," Jane said as she took a steep back, "I am…"

"I know who you are. You are Jane Foster and you don't belong here."

"Odin," a female voice called.

Jane looked farther down the hall and saw a beautiful woman. "It is nice to meet you Jane Foster. I am Frigga, Queen of Asgard."

"Oh uh…" Jane said.

Frigga smiled kindly and said, "Come let us walk." Jane turned to Thor who nodded reassuringly. Jane turned back and slowly followed Frigga down the hall.

* * *

_Throne Room of Asgard_

"Sif you and the Warriors Three shall go to Alfheim. The rebellion the must be put down. I must have a word with my son," Odin Instructed.

"Yes my lord," Sif said.

After they left Thor began to speak. "Father I had to bring her here. She was not safe on Earth. The dark elves have already attacked there. The Greeks are having troubles…" Odin held up his hand and Thor fell silent.

"I knew when I allowed you to go to Midgard that you would bring the mortal here. She will be allowed to stay here for now. But she must return to Midgard. Now we must worry for the other realms. There is rebellion in Alfheim, full-scale war on Vanaheim, and the Fire demons once again plan to attack the Dwarves. These problems must be dealt with.

"We will first help the Light elves. Perhaps they will have some clue on what it is the Dark Elves are up to. Once their rebellion is put down go to Vanaheim and put an end to their conflicts. We must also be read to send aid to the dwarves, should it prove necessary."

"And what of the dark elves. If we do nothing against them then they will destroy us," Thor growled.

"We have allies we can turn to for aid. Once the Light Elves and the Vanir are aided they will aid us."

"But father that may not be enough. If the dark elves are willing to attack Asgard then the aid of Alfheim and Vanaheim will mean nothing. We must act now before their darkness consumes Yggdrasil. No place will be safe from their darkness."

"All the more reason to aid the Elves and Vanir quickly," Odin said. "Go to Alfheim. I sware that Jane Foster will remain here until your return."

"Thank you, Father," Thor said as he turned and went to the Bifrost.

* * *

_Palace Halls_

"You are not what I expected Jane Foster," Frigga said as they walked. "I was quite surprised that someone so… human would tame Thor."

"I'm sorry," Jane said uncertainly, "I don't know that I have tamed him though." She was very intimidated by Thor's mother. She was just so…_regal._

Frigga laughed gently. "There is nothing to be sorry about my dear. Thor is lucky to have you. He needs someone gentle in his life."

Jane stared at the Queen. "But Odin…" Jane began.

"My husband is not always right, much as he would like to think so. No one is always right. But right now he is anxious. We have always been a peacekeeping force in the universe. With the destruction of the Bifrost we lost access to the worlds. Wars are raging and the first thing Thor does when the Bifrost is usable is return to Earth and bring you here."

Jane was feeling uncomfortable again. "But Thor came back and fought in New York," she said.

"Yes and it cost the All Father a great deal to get him there. It isn't something Odin could have done twice. Not so soon at least."

"So you are Thor's mother?" Jane asked.

"Surprised? Am I not what you expected?"

"Well…no. But I am not really sure what I expected. I guess I never put much thought into it."

Frigga smiled. "I raised him it is true. But I did not give birth to him."

"But he says you are his mother?"

"Yes well he does not know. Odin has never felt it has been the right time for him to be told. And I must say that I am not eager to tell him either. When Loki found out he was not our child he…well look at New York.

"I married Odin shortly after Thor's birth. His mother was incapable of raising him. I had no children of my own at the time so I took Thor as my own. Just As I did Loki."

Jane made a face. "Loki was not always like he is now. He was a very sweet boy. But time has made him the person he is today."

"What happened to him?" Jane asked.

"He was jealous of Thor I think. Odin never treated any of his other children the way he treats Thor. He has always loved Thor the most and he has never hidden that fact."

"Odin doesn't approve of me," Jane commented.

"It is quite the opposite actually. He likes you quite a lot," Frigga comforted.

"But?"

Frigga smiled, "But you are mortal. Odin doesn't want to see Thor hurt. Not that you would. But we live for thousands of years. Humans on the other hand live for a few decades."

"So his issue is that I won't live long enough?"

"Yes and he thinks Sif would be a better queen."

"Wait, Sif?'

"Yes," Frigga said in confusion. "Did Thor not tell you?" When Jane shook her head Frigga sighed and continued. "Thor and Sif were to be married until about two hundred years ago. She used to have blonde hair. But on day she angered Loki. He cursed her and her hair has been black ever since. Thor never really loved her and called of the wedding. Odin wasn't pleased. He was the main reason for the marriage anyway."

"Thor never told me that."

"In all fairness you have known him for very long. Don't feel bad about that though it is only a testament to the strength of the love you have for each other."

Jane was silent for a long time. As they were walking a palace guard walked up to the. Jane looked at him wearily as he spoke, "The All Father requests your presence."

"Tell him we shall be there shortly," Frigga said.

"Not you my lady just Jane Foster."

* * *

_Throne Room_

Frigga told her she needn't worry but Jane was still nervous. Odin was the King of Asgard, and despite what Frigga said Jane didn't feel welcome by him. When she and the guard arrived it was to find Odin sitting on his throne.

"Leave us," Odin instructed the guard. When they were alone he continued. "I won't pretend to approve of you relationship with my son. But I have given him my word that I wouldn't send you back to your world until he has returned."

"Thank you…" Jane began but stopped when Odin held up his hand.

"Thor is to be King of Asgard one day soon. On that day you must put aside your feelings and allow Thor to become the King he is meant to be."

"What if I can't do that?"

"You must. If you truly care for Thor you must let him go. He is destined to be King and he cannot do that with you by his side."

"I won't hide my feelings simply because he will be king. I don't love him because he is royalty," Jane snapped.

"Then why do you love him?" Odin said calmly.

Jane was taken aback but answered, "Because he is kind. He enjoys helping people. He was willing to help me with my research. He was willing to destroy his only way back to see me in order to keep Loki from destroying an enemy. He gave me hope for my research when it had been taken away from be. He helped me when I didn't even ask for it."

"Good," Odin said with a small smile. Jane realized she had been played. Odin had been testing her. But she wasn't sure if she passed. "Then you have seen him for who he truly is.

"But the respect you have for Thor is a respect he must gain from the other realms. I have sent Thor to Alfheim to put down a rebellion there. It is likely to be a few days before his return.

"We must decide what you are to do while you are here," Odin said as he stood and walked to stand in front of Jane. "It is no secret that Thor fell in love during his exile. It is also no secret that it was with a mortal named Jane Foster. You are a celebrity here Jane Foster. Word has already spread that Thor went to Earth and brought back a mortal woman. The people of Asgard have correctly assumed her identity. If you are to stay here you will likely be sought out by admirers. There for it is my wish that you remain with Frigga. She will care for you and keep you from getting bombarded by admirers.

"I may have told Thor that I would not force you to return to your world but I still believe that is where you belong. Should you choose to…" Odin suddenly stopped as he looked down at her. "Where did you get that necklace?"

Jane looked down at her necklace. It was a simple gold chain with an oval star garnet pendent. It was a black and red stone with six white rays moving out from the center. Jane looked back up and said, "It was a gift from my dad."

"It is very beautiful," Odin said distantly. "Please enjoy your stay on Asgard. I will see to it that your accommodations are acceptable."

"Just like that," Jane said, "you change your mind?"

"All kings make mistakes now and then. Please forgive me for mine. And during your stay here be careful. You have a reputation to uphold."

"A reputation?"

"As I said before it is no secret that Thor has feelings for you. Every soul on Asgard knows of the mortal who tamed Thor. The people will be lining up to meet you. And they will be surprised by what they see."

"Oh and Odin," Jane began as he turned back to his throne. "Er, All Father, or um my Lord…"

"When we are alone Odin will suffice but it there are others present it should be All Father or My Lord."

"Oh. Well, thank you."

"You are very welcome my dear," Odin said, "No the guard outside will return you to Frigga. Have a good day." Jane nodded and left the room. After she was gone Odin thought, _You are very welcome indeed. So this is the Dark Elves plan._

Odin then stood once more. If the Dark Elves were planning what they thought it would take more than just Thor to stop them. True the Jackson boy would soon be on his way here but the aid of someone else might still be needed. Perhaps the time to visit Loki was near.

* * *

_Svartalfhiem_

"My lord," Kurse said cautiously as he knelt by Malekith's throne. "We failed to obtain it."

"No matter," Malekith answered cooly, "The foolish Son of Odin has brought it to Asgard. Two of our goals are now together. Our masters will soon have two of the six."

"My lord," Kurse said, "How will we get both objects on Asgard? Their forces are to strong there."

"That is why we must gather all our resources. The deadline is getting closer. If Himeros is to return it must be soon. He can only return to Earth if he has the stones."

"With the wars on Alfheim and Vanahiem wouldn't their greatest warriors be elsewhere?"

"Yes which is why we are going to gather the forces quickly."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

_Asgard_

Odin sat at his throne watching the events dark elves had attack earth the day before and the mortal man, Stark, had only two weeks ago had his "Ark Reactor" out of his chest. Now the Greeks where having problems in their world and the mist that hid them had crumbled. If Himeros was to return to the world then it would take all of the heroes to have a chance at saving them. After all it was Himeros who had killed the great mother.

At least that was what Odin thought before he saw the son of Poseidon fight. Even the original Perseus had to use the head of Medusa to kill Kato. But Percy Jackson had done it with ease. Odin had watch him as he had battle the Greeks enemies. This boy was one of the main factors toward the now permanent treaty between Asgard and Olympus.

Odin stood from his throne and walked to the armory. Around the room stood many of the most powerful relics in existence, but one pedestal sat empty. The Infinity Gauntlet had been stolen during the elves' attack. But Odin's greatest treasure was hidden beneath the floor in the center of the room. He looked at the Seal of Chaos. It showed a glowing red star with a gigantic shark in front of it. Below that seal was his treasure.

"The boy will be coming here soon enough," Odin whispered.

Odin began walking back up to the throne room. He passed the prison and walked in to see Loki staring blankly at a wall. "Your time of redemption nears Loki," Odin said. Loki said nothing so Odin continued, "The Greek will come for help and we _will _give him what help we can. Even you will be giving help. Or do you only wish to rule rocks?"

Loki ignored him and Odin returned to his throne were he continued to watch the fight. He could only wish that Loki would help in the battles to come. Even if his reasons were not honorable Odin would still rather have him on their side.

Just then the mortal woman, Jane Foster, walked in. "Come forward Jane Foster. It is time you see what the world will be like when you return."

Jane Foster walked up to Odin's throne and asked, "Where's Thor?"

"He is still on Alfheim, the world the light elves," Odin said kindly, "Now come take my hand and you will see what awaits you upon your return to Midgard."

Jane did as she was told and together they watch the battle in New Orleans. When the fight was over she was stunned. "How can someone have so much power?" she wondered.

"There are many things in the world that you are not aware of. Ask yourself this: two years ago would you have believed in Thor?"

"Good point," Jane said. "This Himeros that Pontus mentioned, is he that Dangerous?"

"There is much about history that humans have forgotten Jane," Odin said, "Some believe that before the beginning there was nothing. Their wrong…"

* * *

_Asteroid in the Middle of the Universe_

"Our servants have failed us," Thanos growled.

"The game is not over young Titan. We are but a few moves in," Himeros replied.

"What about the gauntlet? We must possess it in order to wield them."

"Do not fret it will come to us when the time is right."

"Laufeyson failed to bring us the Tesseract. We could retrieve him from Asgard with the gems."

"Loki is no longer our concern. His failure has helped in the end. Now two of the stones are together. No he can stay in his prison."

"Soon you will have a body once more and we shall rule the universe together."

"…Yes," Himeros whispered.


	3. Alfheim & The Convergence

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor of PJO**

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the late update I was really lazy during my break. But now you will all get to see both Loki and Percy in this story. Annabeth won't be in this story but Maria will be in the epilogue. Nico will also make some appearances.**

**Anyway enjoy the story and review.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: **Alfheim and The Convergence

_Alfheim_

Sif and the Warriors Three had their hands full on Alfheim. The All Father warned them that the rebellion here was powerful. Still they had not expected this level of resistance.

There enemy was well versed in the ways of magic and had powerful allies. One of the allies was a Kronan. A massive beast of solid rock. Whenever it entered the field of battle the ground shook and the monsters bellows rattled the bones of those nearby. This threat had been left for Thor, should he ever arrive.

For now the Asgardians were struggling to push back their foes. Sif traversed through the battle on a magnificent black stallion. Hogan lead the assault on the left flank. Fandrel was pushing back the right, and Volstaag pummeled the central forces. Sif went were her assistance was required the most.

She had just dismounted the horse when the sound of an explosion ripped through the air. A multicolored tower of light descended from the sky. The force of its impact sent warriors flying. The massive hammer Mjolnir rocketed through the oncoming army. It knocked enemies aside as if they were nothing before it slowed, hovered for a second and shot back at the pillar of light. As soon as it entered the pillar vanished and revealed Thor standing proudly before both armies.

Silence ruled the battle field for a moment before the fighting and shouts broke out once more. "Quite the party you have here Sif," Thor bellowed.

"I had everything completely under control," she retorted.

"Oh, is that why everything is on fire?" Thor teased. Just then the heard the approach of the Kronan.

"No that is," Sif said as their enemies cheered. The slow thunderous steps continued to get nearer. Finally the beast came into sight and an Asgardian bravely stood before the creature, ready to fight. The Kronan swatted him aside like he was air. "All yours," Sif said.

Thor through her a look before he walked up to the monster. The beast roared at the Son of Odin. "Hello," Thor said calmly. The only response was a massive roar. "I accept your surrender," Thor said. The enemy army laughed as Thor began to spin his hammer. Quick as lightning he brought the mighty weapon up into the chin of the Kronan. The monster crumbled into tiny pebbles. "Anyone else?" Thor asked. The only response was the sound of weapons being dropped.

Thor ordered the Asgardians to gather the weapons and prisoners. He also gave instructions for the wounded to be taken back to Asgard for treatment. He then asked to speak to the leader of the Light Elves.

* * *

_Somewhere in Space_

To say that being in space was disorienting would be the understatement of the millennia. There was no up or down; there wasn't even a left or a right, or a back and forward. There was nothing to direct you. There wasn't even time.

When Percy first woke up his first question was "where am I." Nothing around him was familiar. There were billions of tiny twinkling lights. After a moment he realized they were stars. That rose the second question: "How can I breathe?"

He had realized he was in space, where there was no air. Yet he didn't need to breathe. He could think of only one explanation. Chaos was the Goddess of the Void, space. So he must be able to breathe because he had the Power of Chaos inside him. It was like the ocean on Earth.

He had no idea which direction he had to go to return but in his heart he knew that for now he needed to stay out here. For now he must start his search for the Axe of Chaos.

* * *

_The Cell of Loki_

Months after Odin sentenced him Loki had only one visitor, Frigga. Despite everything that happened he still considered her his mother. It was her that taught him his magi. Thor of course was yet to visit him. In fact Loki hadn't seen him since returning to Asgard. Odin did finally visit him. But the word had confused him more than anything.

He acted like he thought there was still good in him. It seemed odd to Loki that the man who condemned him thought there was hope for him.

His mother never appeared in person. Only ever a projection in his cell. They spoke almost daily. Every other day at least. Frigga never pushed him. She would often have books smuggled to him. He read them at night when the guards were less attentive.

He hated his imprisonment. But also realized there was little he could do about it. But today as he sat in his cell what saw put him on edge. Prisoners were being brought in. It wasn't so much the prisoners themselves that bothered him as it was the feeling they gave him. There was nothing particularly odd about any of them. They were all from Alfheim from what he could tell. None of them even glanced at him. Still something was off.

Odin's words came back to him. _Do you only wish to rule over rocks?_

No Odin held no illusions of Loki's intentions. He simply knew what Loki wanted and was willing to use that to his advantage. Whatever was coming, whatever was giving Loki this feeling was a danger to all the universe, not just Asgard or Earth. Something bigger than anything Loki could think of was threatening them all.

_The Greek will come for help_ Odin's voice echoed.

If it was the Greek Loki assumed it was then the danger facing the universe was far greater than something the Avenger could fight. In that case, much as he would rather not, he would have to help. If he wanted anything to rule over at least.

Suddenly he was not as resigned to his fate as he had been, as any of the prisoners here were.

* * *

_Thor's Chambers_

Jane was standing at the balcony in Thor's room. After she had watched the battle on Earth with Odin she retreated here. She was amazed at how easy the palace was to navigate despite its immense size.

As she stood looking over the beautiful city she thought about what Odin had said to her so far. He didn't like her that was clear. She had no doubt he would prefer that Thor married Sif and forgot about Jane. But his reaction to her necklace bothered her the most. She had always thought her necklace was a little strange but never thought much about it.

Jane remembered when she touched the dust near the warehouse before she came to Asgard. That feeling like the life was being sucked out of her. But where had that energy gone? The more she thought about it the more she thought it had somehow been drawn into the necklace. Jane shook her head to dispel the thoughts. Dwelling on it wouldn't help her find answers.

Just then the doors swung open. Jane turned to see Thor standing in the doorway.

"Jane," Thor said in shock, "What are you doing in here? Not that I object I just didn't expect you to be in my chambers."

Jane blushed. "Your parents told me that this was where I could sleep," Jane whispered, "Is that okay?"

"Yes of course it is," Thor beamed. Though he did seem confused by her blush. Then her realized that they would be alone in _his _chambers.

"Oh, there is to be a victory banquet in the grand hall," Thor said. "My father wishes me to attend. I am sure he will not object to your presence."

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea," Jane said.

Thor walked over to the balcony and placed his hand on her cheek. "Everything is going to be alright," he whispered.

"Something is coming," she said, "and I don't think it is something you can fight it."

"Maybe," Thor said, "But it won't come tonight. For now put those thoughts aside. Tonight there is a feast. Tonight we celebrate a victory on Alfheim."

"Alright," Jane said with a smile, "Let's go to this feast then."

* * *

For the first time since her arrival Jane appreciated what Odin and Frigga told her. She was a celebrity. Everywhere she went people wanted to talk to her. They all seem to envy her. After a while thought the Warriors Three seemed to take it upon themselves to act as bodyguards. The questions were fewer after that. Jane did have a feeling however that Thor had something to do with her helpers. Privately she was thankful.

She got to know Volstaag's family too. She adored his children. All of them seem to have his bouncy personality and were extremely kind. Hogan said little but somehow it didn't seem out-of-place. Fandrel enjoyed her visitors more that she did though, particularly the female ones.

The food was amazing. The best she ever had, without a doubt. She even tried a little of the wine and found it to be just as good. Jane noticed event the Light Elves took an interest in her.

She liked the Light Elves. She learned they were a happy, peaceful group. She learned that the rebellion was an uprising by the Ice Elves that were less friendly toward Asgard. It didn't escape her attention however that Thor, Odin, and one of the Light Elves were hiden away in a corner and deep in conversation.

* * *

"Do you know anything of the Dark Elves plans?" Odin asked.

"No," Faradei responded. He looked like any normal blonde haired, blue-eyed human. His skin was lightly tanned. The only difference was the pointed ears. "Though I have heard a few rumors," he added.

Faradei paused then spoke. "Himeros is making an attempt at returning. He wishes to reclaim his power. Loki's attack on Midgard was part of his plan. It was just a distraction though. The goal was the Tesseract."

"Which is safe here on Asgard now," Thor said.

"Yes, but what if that was their goal?" the Light Elf pointed out. "I see what your mortal wears around her neck. Keeping two of the stones so close is dangerous. I am surprised you have allowed her to remain here Odin."

"The Aether is her now, it is done," Odin responded.

"What is the Aether?" Thor pressed, "And what has it got to do with Jane?"

"The Aether is one of the most ancient and powerful objects in existence. One your mortal wears around her neck," Faradei said.

Thor turned to look at Jane. She was deep in conversation with a Light Elf. There around her neck was a golden chain attached to a beautiful gem. "The gem?" Thor questioned with doubt as Jane turned to look at him and they shared a smile.

"That _gem_ is one of the Infinity Stones. The Aether is the Stone of Power. One of six created by Chaos during the great beginning. It is one of the tools the Great Mother used to create the universe," Faradei said.

"It's so small," Thor commented.

"Not all power is as obvious as Mjolnir, son," Odin instructed.

"And the Tesseract?"

"The Space Stone," Odin replied.

"Why are they so dangerous?"

"When all six stones are united the Infinity Gauntlet is formed. Whoever holds them all has the power to destroy the universe. Nothing can stand against them. It was with the Infinity Gauntlet that Himeros warped reality to kill Chaos," Faradei said.

"It is with them that Himeros could return," Odin added.

"I believe that he is after one of them in particular. The Aether. He could use its power to return to Midgard during the convergence. If it were to fall into his hands, nothing could stand against him. It could mean the coming of Ragnarok," Faradei said.

"Unless one had the Axe of Chaos," Odin added.

"The Axe was destroyed with Chaos and its fragments lost."

"Not quit," Odin said as Thor continued to listen. "I possess two of the three fragments. And I happen to know where the third is."

"Then let us retrieve it and rebuild the Axe," Thor said.

"It's not that simple," Faradei insisted. "Having the fragments will not mean anything without someone to wield them. And the only one capable of doing that is Chaos."

"Or someone who wields her power," Odin said.

"Her power has been lost since before the last Convergence."

"Ah but it has been awoken and is held inside a Greek demigod."

"The Jackson boy," Thor asked.

"Yes," Odin smiled, "He is on his way her as well; the fragments I have call to him.

"But Himeros was able to defeat Chaos when _she_ had the Axe. What makes this mortal so special," Faradei interjected.

"He is also a Son of Poseidon," Odin began, "And he will not stand alone."

* * *

After the feast had finally ended Jane and Thor retired to Thor's chambers. Jane was exhausted. The banquet had gone well into the night. When it had ended most of those in attendance had simply fallen asleep, or passed out, in the grand hall. As soon as they closed the door Jane seemed to find new energy though. Thor gently took her hand and led her over to the bed. All the way he kissed her lovingly. But when they reached the bed things got interesting.

* * *

_Somewhere in Space_

One of the problems Percy had to deal with in space was food and water. As it turned out water wasn't an issue. Here he could simply create as much of it as he needed. He didn't know if he had been able to do this on Earth but he didn't think so. There had always been a little in the air that he could use. Food on the other hand was a problem. That was something he just couldn't make.

What saved him in that department was his ability to find planets with life. The trouble then became getting to them. That was where his speed came in. Without gravity or friction to hold him back he found he was able to fly faster than even light. He knew this because the first time he had done so he actually _saw_ the particles of light as the shot through the universe from different sources. However it was a double-edged sword.

Without gravity or friction to slow him he had no way of stopping. It turned out to be easier than he expected though. His power seemed to help him in stopping. If he was in space he could simply just stop. If he entered an atmosphere at top speed though things got painful. But food, water, and stopping weren't the only things on his mind.

Annabeth or Maria. Food or Water. Both essential. Neither more important than the other. Yet he knew that when everything was said and done he would have to make the choice of who was more vital. And whatever his choice was, it would mean the death of one of them. He knew it in the pit of his stomach that he would have to choose who lived and who died.

Then there was the feeling that kept pulling him deeper into space. A feeling that he couldn't help but fallow. He didn't know what he was being lead to, not for certain at least. He just knew hit was powerful. And the words that echoed in his head as often as Maria and Annabeth's faces sounded again.

_To the Void he will go, And return with weapon of ole._

Just then he sensed another planet with life. From what he could tell it was covered in ice. He was curious about what live on that frigid world. So he adjusted his course and moved toward the planet.

After what felt like hours, as near as he could tell at least, he caught his first glimpse of the planet. In seconds he was orbiting what looked like a planet sized snowball. He could see signs of a recent attack but couldn't think of anything that caused that type of damage. He felt his stomach growl. It made no sound in space but he could feel it twisting in hunger.

Spreading his wings Percy rotated and dove toward the surface. The heat was incredible and excruciating. However his father's blood kept him from burning. During his decent he thought of his mother and Paul. They were gods now, but he would never join him. He always knew that. Ever since his first quest he knew he would die a mortal death. Nothing could change that. And he didn't want it to. He would go to the Underworld when it was time, and when he did the power of Chaos would go with him.

Percy could feel gravity pulling him down now and spread his arms and legs our like a skydiver. He kept his wings tucked tightly up against his body. He learned the hard way what happened when he hit a planet at full speed. Luckily that planet had been lifeless but it had still hurt like Hades to shoot straight through it.

He was a thousand feet from the ground when he spread his wings out and slowed even more. Percy slammed into the ground and sent ice flying in all directions. Slowly he stood on shaking legs and observed the steaming crater around him. He may have been going slower than when he destroyed the planet but that didn't stop the impact from hurting any less.

"A human," said a gruff female voice behind him.

"No human could survive that," responded another voice, male this time. Percy turned slowly. He was facing ten blue giants similar to the hyberbians he had seen back home.

"Sea spawn," one of the creatures growled with hate clear in its voice.

Percy opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by a fourth creature. "Why are you here Greek?" From the way that he talked Percy knew this one was the leader.

"I don't think it is really any of your business," Percy said calmly. Already he didn't like these creatures as he took a subtle battle stance.

"As king of this world I, Thrym, command you…"

"NOBODY commands me," Percy growled defiantly as his anger sent a small ripple through the ice.

"All obey me on this world."

"Not me."

"Kill him," Thrym ordered with a gesture to one of the others.

"With pleasure," the woman said as she moved toward Percy.

"I wouldn't," he warned. The woman kept coming. Percy struck like lightning. In on swift movement he created a spear of ice and drove it through her skull. Her body fell limply to the ground. The other charged at him immediately. All except Thrym and by the time Percy had defeated the others the king was gone.

"Coward!" Percy yelled and his voice echoed in the emptiness of the waste land.

* * *

_Thor's Chambers_

Jane woke the next morning in Thor's arms. His bare chest was pressed against her back. He was still asleep from what Jane could tell. Gently she slipped out of his grip and out of the bed. Using one of the sheets to wrap herself in. She walked over to the balcony and looked out over the city as the sun rose. Even after a few day it still took her breath away.

"Beautiful isn't it," Thor's voice said from behind here. Jane turned to see Thor leaning on the doorway.

Jane nodded and said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"I was already away. I just didn't want to disturb you."

"Oh," Jane said. She was silent for a while before she final asked the question that had plagued her, "Why is your father so worried?"

Thor sighed. "There are many reasons. He believes Ragnarok is near. He is also worried that Himeros will return and that we don't have the power to fight him."

"But how can he return? Odin said he was trapped without a body deep in the universe."

"Yes but there are still ways he can return. Kronos returned from Tartarus and he had nobody either. We believe he intends to use the Convergence to help in his return.

"You see when Chaos first created the universe she use a powerful artifact called the Infinity Gauntlet to create the laws that hold in together. During the final battle between Chaos and Himeros the Infinity Gauntlet was used to warp reality so that Chaos could be destroyed. When this happened the other eight worlds of Yggdrasil were created.

"Every 5000 years the worlds align on the anniversary of Chaos death. We call this the convergence. During this time the boundaries between the worlds become thin. One could easily walk from world to the next. The Bifrost would be pointless during this time. During this time it would be easy for Himeros to return."

"And the Convergence is soon?"

"It has already began. Withing the week the worlds will be fully aligned. It will be the most powerful at the place of her death.

"So you have a few days to stop him?"

"No I am not strong enough to stand against Himeros."

"But you said he doesn't have a body," Jane questioned.

"Yes but he still has his power.

"What about the Dark Elves?"

"They are nothing but his pawns. Not that it makes them any less dangerous."

"Why return now?"

"He has been trying for millions of years. But now he must have something that we don't know about yet. His power is clouding. Heimdal is having difficulty seeing anything that can give us a clue about Himeros' plan."

"What about the Greek Odin showed me?"

"He may be our only hope. Though I hope it does not come to that."

"When do you head to Vanaheim?"

"Tomorrow. Odin wishes our forces to have a day's rest before we try to deal with a full scale war."

"Well then," Jane smiled, "What are we going to do today?"


End file.
